deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Harvester
SM10: The Harvester is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen to complete during his second visit to Prague. Completing this mission successfully (leading to no arrests) will make SM11: The Last Harvest available during your third Prague visit. Exonerating both suspects unlocks the "The Harvester" achievement/trophy. Objectives & XP Rewards * There is an optional 400XP "Stop the Press" bonus only with CASIE aug. Walkthrough When you get back to Prague after Golem City, make your way back to Adam Jensen’s apartment complex, Zeleň Apartments. Down an alley next to Svobody Beer, you will see police tape marking off the alley, but you can enter to find a few police and a neighbor, Daria Myska, standing near the corpse of an augmented journalist, Angela Gunn. If you did not talk to Daria before finishing M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker or M12: The Heist, Aria Argento will call when you enter southern Prague afterwards and give you this as a Point of Interest, Too Close to Home, which permits additional experience gain for completing the point of interest. Aria Argento will not call if you have already started or finished this side mission before M11 or M12. Talk to Daria to start the mission. Daria will say she is scared and does not want to come forth about if she saw anything and asks you to help out because Adam is augmented like the victim. Talk to Montag Once accepted, go over and talk to Detective Karl Montag, who is being leaned on from higher ups to arrest the dead woman’s husband, Johnny Gunn, simply because he is augmented. Montag will give you the chance to figure out the real culprit, if any, before the husband is arrested. Investigate the Scene (optional) There are 7 clues in the alley to help your investigation: * Bruises on Angela Gunn’s neck * Marks on her arm * A needle in her right shoulder * An augment smashed into the wall (the blood splatter near the body) * An EMP fragment between Daria and the floor grill * An ID card near Daria * Broken glasses near the trash bags and ID card Adam can also talk to one of the onlookers, Scandalmonger, who will suggest another suspect, Radko Perry, a politician, because Angela was about to expose him. This is a must if you're going for the achievement. If you go back and talk to Daria, she will give you a little bit more information, but can only confirm it was a male attacker. Exhaust all Evidence (optional) Once all clues are collected, talk to Montag again and click through options until you can ask about the MO (modus operandi) and mention some of the items you found, particularly the marks on her body and the needle. This will remind him of a past case and suggests that Adam read the file on it back at the police station. You can also ask about suspects and mention Perry, who the detective doubts but says you can check him out if you want to make sure. Talk to Radko Perry (optional) If you want to get the full completionist, make your way over to Perry’s HQ near the pawn shop. You can talk to him outside his headquarters, but he will not reveal his alibi. Find Compelling Evidence (optional) Get into Perry's basement and use the messenger on his computer. Someone named Ivanka will be on and talk about negotiating. Do question, bluff, then either option to get the alibi. You can also get the blackmail photo out of the safe if you want, but it is not needed unless you want to have a little chat with Perry about his secret. Examine Smolinski's Notes (optional) This objective is available only if you found the marks and the needle among the 7 clues at the crime scene, and spoken to Montag on the modus operandi of the killer. Montag will suggest finding notes of Smolinski. Now make your way to Čistá Čtvrť and the police station. The case file is in the basement lockers in the back. It will mention a victim of a possible copycat of a dead killer named Marek Svobotka, aka “The Harvester." It also notes that certain habits that only a select few knew about from the dead killer's cases were also evident in the newer killings. Talk to Johnny Gunn Now head out to Johnny Gunn’s apartment. You can talk to him but he reveals he has no alibi as he stayed in his apartment alone all night. If you have the CASIE aug, ask about Belltower then, when the options pop up, select “sympathize” then select “alloy hands” which reveals that he could not have been the killer as the killer left a partial fingerprint behind. If you do not have the CASIE aug or just want to skip the chat, go to his bed and you will see a file up against the cabinet which reveals that his alloy hands have no fingerprints. Report Back to Montag Head back to Montag to complete the mission. For the ideal ending to the mission, choose to exonerate both of them (should be available with your evidence) and select either option after that. Adam will tell Montag all the evidence proves the two suspects, Johnny and Perry, could not have done it. This will finish the mission successfully and unlock the achievement. The minimum evidence required to complete the mission with no arrests is either Smolinski's Notes or evidence that Johnny's hands was incapable of leaving the fingerprints on Angela Gunn. As long as no arrests are made, the follow-up mission SM11: The Last Harvest will be available during the third visit to Prague. Learning that Radko Perry is a suspect (by speaking with the Scandalmonger at the crime scene) is not required to unlock the follow-up mission, but is required to unlock the achievement. List of evidence Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. Each of the story items also constitutes a piece of evidence for this mission. Other evidence The following evidence are not in the form of story items. * The information from Ivanka – Required to specifically exonerate Radko Perry * The "alloy hands" discussion with Johnny – Another way of learning that Johnny's alloy hands could not have left the fingerprints on Angela * The eBook A., I found in Johnny Gunn's apartment – If you accuse Johnny, this will be presented as evidence against him Tips * There is a vent leading to Radko's basement near his office behind a dumpster/bin which allows player to enter it stealthily. * Radko's guard may come check the basement from time to time which can be frustrating when hacking Radko's computer and messaging with Ivanka. Cloaking is an option, but due to the long duration of the conversation the player will most likely run out of energy mid-call, revealing themselves to the guard. To prevent this, you might want to take him out silently, or just goad him to attack you which will get the police to kill him. ru:Жнец Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements